


underdogs

by RandomForest



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha!Anne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega!Eddie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 注：毒埃ABO。提及一点点女A男O





	underdogs

01

埃迪体内的性激素正在飙升，他大量地流汗，喘息不止。共生体注意到这一点了，并且，他宿主的状态变化也影响到了他，他从未有过现在这样的狂躁和不适。他的人类生殖腔道红肿，分泌着粘液，子宫颈轻微松弛，他双腿发颤，像踩在沼泽上似的左摇右摆地走着。

大概是因为桥边的那番谈话，埃迪畏惧他又排斥他，那时候他的眼睛里聚满了潮湿的水滴。

“你应该找个Beta，或者Alpha。”埃迪轻声说。他的小腿肚已经哆嗦到有些站不稳了。

毒液托住他的下半身，从脚踝向上环绕着固定，他问，那是什么？

“其他性别——不会像我这样的。”那些粘液很热，从内部滑出来，埃迪条件反射地夹紧了屁股，咬着牙说，“你们会变得更强，也少了这种麻烦。”

事实上，毒液也不是时时刻刻都在看埃迪的思想，但当他的情绪起伏过大时，他就能感受到他的情感，读出他在想什么。就像这种时候，零碎的记忆和铺天盖地的词语正坍塌般地砸落……金色头发的女人，微笑与拥抱，交缠的裸露身体。这些画面乱糟糟地显现又淡出，像是埃迪抵抗着不去想它们。他在脑子里尖叫着抑制剂，Alpha，抑制剂，抑制剂！或者Alpha，任何人都行……操！不行。上帝，为什么是现在？去你妈的我现在不需要这个把我变得更糟。

**如果你不想要，我能修复这个。但我不觉得想交配有什么问题，埃迪。**

“这不是我想不想的问题……这叫他妈的发情期，我没有选择。等等，你，”埃迪的语气里带了点可笑的希望，“你可以抑制住它？”

共生体简单地分析着埃迪体内正在掀起的风暴。他与他的同类从未经历过这样庞杂错乱的状态，怪异又新奇的感觉令他焦躁不已。人类的身体真是变化无常。

**我们不能停止它。但我可以关闭你的感觉。**

“呃，什么意思？让我感觉不到——”埃迪突然停住了。

**想被操？** 毒液体贴地念出了他脑子里想的下半句话，尽管他还不是那么完美地了解“操”这个词，但他猜这就跟交配差不多，他已经在埃迪的记忆里看了不少——就在刚才这段短短的时间之内。

热流涌上埃迪的脊背，他粗鲁地呼着气，压低了嗓音：“听着，你不能一直这样看我的想法！”

**是‘我们’的想法。感受一下，埃迪。没那么痒了，是不是？**

他直接在埃迪的大脑里找了个简单又频繁出现的形容词来说，但这似乎让人类更难堪了，他沉下脸，双手插进卫衣口袋走得飞快，不再搭理他。共生体不太理解宿主的态度，他明明缓解了他们的身体不适，埃迪的力气回来了，也不再满脑子都是被生殖器插入的幻想。即使他的屁股还在不断地往外滴水，皮肤烫得像在发烧。毒液讨厌这么高的温度，他必须得让他们冷却下来。

他模拟出人类器官的形状和硬度，最初只是一根拇指的大小，挤进男人濡湿的臀缝之后快速胀大。埃迪发出了一声可怜的喊叫。

“该死的……操！你在干什么！？停下，”埃迪扶住墙面，语调冷漠又愤怒，“就现在，停下！”

**我在帮助我们。**

埃迪生气了。共生体意识到他跟他宿主之间的关系大概变得更差了，但他可不在乎。反正他什么也没做错。

“这里没有什么‘我们’，只有我和你。你不是在帮我。”埃迪在喉咙里压出一串威胁的声音，像一头受伤猛兽，“拿出去。”

**这是我们的身体。它需要交配行为，然后它就会恢复。**

“狗屁！”

毒液无视他的人类脏话，在窄热的肠道里越钻越深，埃迪的膝盖发着软跪到了地上，他胡乱把手伸进裤子里试着抓出那条触手，指尖戳到了黑液的根部，那股浓稠的粘液立即包裹着他的两根手指一起往里带。

“别！别。”埃迪剧烈地倒抽着气，为避免尖叫出声他咬住了嘴唇，被毒液操纵的手部动作使他的裤子被拉得更低，已经露出了股沟，他慌张地用另一只手提住裤头，“放开我……会被看到的。”

**附近没有人。**

他专心地戳刺着让埃迪舒服的地方，像是完成一个必要的任务，精准高效。他的宿主再也止不住呻吟，他的大腿肌肉抽搐着，性器勃起到即将射精，后穴浇出了一股又一股热腾腾的透明液，快把共生体烫到了。他拍开埃迪软绵绵的手，扯下裤子让他的屁股露在空气中，他用人类无法达到的速度操着埃迪的肠道，并在他下一次高潮之前拔出来，好躲开那股热液的喷发。

“你这个恶魔。”埃迪的卫衣被汗液浸透了，他急促地喘息着，口水沾湿了下巴，他艰难地往旁边挪动了几步，把自己塞进街灯的阴影里，“能至少消掉我的信息素吗？这样下去我会被发现……被Alpha们。”

**为什么？它无色无味。**

“对Alpha来说可不是无色无味。Alpha和Omega能闻到彼此的味道。”埃迪听出他的疑惑，稍微解释了几句，“所以你能不能帮我……我不知道，关掉它？掐断它？随你怎么说，只要……”

**做不到。**

“操！”埃迪锤着地大吼了一声，小石块割伤了他的手，黑色的液体飞速覆了上去治好了他，接着更用力地操他。

几根细小的须拨弄着男人涨红的乳尖，还有一根插入了他的尿道，小心地探入，在触到埃迪会感到疼痛的位置之前停止。他的内裤被卷至膝盖，下体完完全全露在外面，他的前后都在滴水，发情中的混乱身体被外星生物搅得一团糟。

埃迪一时间有些恍惚，他被过快过多的高潮抽离了思考能力。现在他什么也不是，只是又一个蜷缩在垃圾桶旁边撅着屁股挨操的Omega。

乳头边的触须突然变换成了毒液的大手，就像他几秒之前幻想过的那样，粗暴地揉着他肿胀的胸脯，发红的胸肉从黑色的爪子之间溢出，毒液完全按着他脑子里的下流想象行动，他能看到他的思想，同步将脑袋里的画面投射到他身上。胶体般的龟头顶到了生殖腔，而那里的软肉柔顺地打开，阴茎表面浮出一些坚硬的颗粒与沟壑，摩擦过红肿发痒的地方。

埃迪后知后觉地为自己不受控制的想象感到羞耻，他不知道毒液真的会一一按照这些来操他，就好像他在服从埃迪的命令。

**没必要害羞。这里只有我们。**

他被完全操开了，激烈的快感和隐约的疼痛，他喜欢这个，他的身体喜欢这个，不用开口毒液就知道他想要什么。他一直顶到了子宫口，然后消失了两次——为躲开埃迪的潮吹。被撑得过大的穴口无阻地射出一股股透明液体，他的双膝跪得僵硬，身下是一大滩被操出来的水。

欲求被满足之后埃迪的脑子清醒了许多。他想起了自己得快点把手头的证据交过去。腔道呼吸似的一收一缩地包裹着毒液，他移动着麻木的下半身试图站起来。

**说过了我是在帮忙。**

埃迪不是很想理会他炫耀一般的口气，他扶着垃圾桶慢慢站稳：“真是谢谢了。”

**不用客气。**

埃迪的身子还在打颤，他弯下腰去拉那条湿透的冰凉内裤。他实在不想穿上，但是没有办法。

**你可以不穿。我能变一条裤子出来。**

埃迪坚决地摇了摇头：“不用了。”他穿回了半湿的裤子，把他滑溜溜的屁股裹在里面。他不舒服地调整着卡在臀缝的内裤布料，才刚往前走了几步就差点软倒在地。

**想去那儿？**

毒液在他的肩膀上化出一只手，远远地指了一下那栋大楼。埃迪迟疑地点了点头。

**交给我。**

活动的液体在人类的后背展开，完整地覆住他，变成了一只黑色野兽，以极快的速度朝正确的方向奔去。

02

她就是安妮。毒液首先听到了她受到惊吓的尖叫声，他好奇地打量着她的表情，她就是埃迪那段失败了的关系。

爱，依赖，悔恨，悲伤……几种强烈的情感像窜动的火焰在他们的体内灼烧，毒液交还了身体控制权。埃迪追逐着他曾经的Alpha，他的宿主对她说，我很害怕。

她本会在他们的婚后标记他。共生体看到了埃迪的记忆。他猜测人类的‘标记’行为就跟他和埃迪的结合差不了多少。一旦确定下来，他就会永远属于她。

尽管安妮用声波把他与埃迪分离开来，他也还是没办法对她有敌意，宿主的感情一定程度上也会感染他，埃迪喜欢她，他就喜欢她。

这种频率让他们痛苦万分。毒液趴在墙上看到安妮紧张地扑向倒地的埃迪，查看他是否安好。所以他也跳到了玻璃上。

但他的宿主跟他说，我们结束了。

他才不会让他们之间结束。

毒液顺着通风口爬出去，以一只小狗做桥梁，跑到了安妮身上。实际上，Alpha的身体并没有优越多少，他还是更喜欢埃迪的。不过他跟安妮的暂时结合出奇得顺利，她的排异反应比较少，并且他们很快达成了一致——在救埃迪的这方面。

一旦闻到发情中的Omega味道，安妮的身体就开始躁动，这严重影响到了毒液，血液里沸腾的欲望冲向全身，这跟他在埃迪体内的时候完全不同。他们眼里只看得到他一人，攻击和侵略的本能灌进了每一个细胞，被无数根引线牵动着，又痒又痛，毒液陷入了狂躁与混乱，他看着还跪坐在地的Omega，不知道是想占有他还是撕碎他。他粗鲁地抓起了男人，他渴求他，却想伤害他。就在这时，宿主急剧拉回的理智让他们迅速稳定下来。

最终他们吻了他。这是毒液的提议，安妮犹豫了几秒，拒绝了。可他知道她是同意的，他都看到了她所想的——甚至不止一个吻。他真不明白为什么人类总爱说反话。

为了接受他的舌头，埃迪被迫把嘴张得很大，被顶得太深无意识地发出哼哼声。埃迪顺从的接受动作与喉咙里享受的小声响像软绵绵的毛刺挠着他们的皮肤，热流往下冲去，他听到了他们的身体里吵闹喧哗着只有一句话，像一场崩塌震颤的灾难，在毁掉他们的精神之前有如魔鬼低语般一遍遍地说着——标记他。

他们的吻延续到了他的下巴，脖颈，循到了那个因发情而红肿的腺体，他们咬了他。埃迪惊慌地试图推开他们，他后退着跌坐到地上，利齿破开他的皮肤，Alpha的信息素注入，男人的身体因兴奋与恐惧发着抖。

共生体就是在这时回到了他的体内。他顺着安妮的标记动作，跟着Alpha宣示主权的毒素一起流进埃迪的血液，这不算一个很长的过程，但当他同时存在于埃迪和安妮的身体里时，他确实感受到了人类标记的满足与归属感，精神纽带正在建立，他们对彼此的爱意深刻地交融着，他体会到了从未有过的温暖与快乐。

但当他完全离开安妮后就不是这么回事了。埃迪属于他，而他不希望有任何其他人的味道存在于他的体内。他将Alpha的信息素视为一种入侵的毒，对宿主有害的毒素就应该被清理。

他掌控着埃迪的身体跑离安妮，与此同时，他彻底地清除掉了血液里的Alpha信息素，速度快得就像他治愈他折断的手指和重伤的腿。

“搞什么？我感觉不到她了。怎么……”埃迪困惑地自言自语，直到摸到脖子上完好的皮肤，“是你干的，对不对？”

**我修复了你的伤。**

“这不是什么需要修复的伤！这是……一种联系，用在AO伴侣之间。”埃迪叹了口气，声音低了下去，“我知道，我知道！我跟她之间已经结束了，但我还是希望能有个机会……”

**你真是个可悲的失败者，埃迪。**

“说得对。”他苦笑了一下，自嘲地挑了挑眉毛，“我从一出生就开始是个失败者了。”

他们没有继续讨论这个话题，毕竟在那个时候，阻止暴乱和火箭才是头等重要的事情。

03

他们赢得不太容易。

爆炸的火焰很烫，毒液包裹住里面的人类下坠着，速度还不够快，一部分火已经燃到他们身上，高温烧灼的痛苦撕裂着共生体迫使他本能地剥离。毒液怕火，他很疼，但他也想保护好自己的宿主。他撑开一朵巨大的降落伞隔离烈火，缓冲落入水面的冲击力。他会受很重的伤，应该不至于死，但是——以防他真的挺不过去，他还是跟埃迪道了别。

他蜷在埃迪的体内修养，就像人类母体里的胎儿。重伤的状态似乎加重了宿主的发情期症状。他暂时没力气也没有精神开口说话，只是看着埃迪在暴饮暴食的同时给自己打许多抑制剂。针头刺入他的皮肤，他像瘾君子那样给自己注射了一管又一管，效果却不太好。

他换了一种方式。他打开人类变着花样交配的影片，把按摩棒塞在自己的屁股里，从早到晚地发出嗡嗡声，他的宿主流了好多水，他为了不洗床单，总是坐在浴缸里进行这一切，情潮弄乱了他的思维，数种荒谬的情热幻梦塞满了他的大脑。埃迪想象着有多个Alpha围着他，他们高大强壮，勃起的生殖器上暴起蜿蜒的青筋，浓烈的信息素冲击得他全身发软。接着他们会轮流插入他，掰开他的双腿，顶进生殖腔，膨胀出肉结撑开他，然后射他一肚子精液。

肉结？毒液捕捉到一个单词，并通过埃迪的记忆感官描绘出‘结’的形状和大小，以便下次满足埃迪。他看了一会儿就困了，他的伤还没好，还需疗愈。

等毒液清醒过来时埃迪还在操自己，他像只湿淋淋的流浪狗，趴在冰冷的浴缸里，趴在自己的体液里。他张口喘气，伸手抚弄着半勃的性器，另一只手挪着位置，肘关节打了滑，他的重心一下子往前倾去。埃迪呜咽着用双手捂住磕疼了的下巴，他跪坐在自己的脚跟上，假阴茎挤在他的脚掌之间甩动着，像条小尾巴。他低声抽泣着，频率很低，眼泪甚至都没有掉下来几颗，但他的确像是在哭，他的人类很难过，而他不是为了一件具体的什么事在难受，只是他过了挺长一段倒霉的日子了，这些不大不小的破事积在一起越堆越高，快把他压垮了。

安静了几分钟之后，他小声地念叨：“毒液。”

没有更多的词句，只是这样一声短促的呼唤。但这带来一些奇妙的感受——他像是吞进了一簇微弱的火苗，但它不会令他疼痛或受伤，这是一种柔和舒适的温度，却具有瓦解与摧毁他的威力。

他继续休息。

大概是第三天，毒液痊愈得差不多了。他的宿主吃掉了满满一桌的东西，因为毒液的恢复期和他自己的发情期，他这几天除了吃就是自慰。埃迪总是很渴，他的身体消耗了太多水分，分泌液，精液，汗和泪。多数情况下他的眼泪总是伴随着性高潮而来，一种单纯的生理反应。

次数多了之后埃迪会有点站不稳，他的屁股里总是塞着一根尺寸不小的按摩棒，他弯着腿走路，从桌子扶到冰箱，又顺着墙扶到门边，然后跨坐进浴缸。有时候太累了他会直接睡过去，被屁股里的震动弄得舒服了就呻吟几声，那时毒液也在睡。

这回他醒着。他捞起湿透了的男人，黑色的液体托住他疲倦绵软的腰臀，把他布满红潮的躯体搬动到床上。他的脑袋很烫，身体却很冷，他瑟瑟发抖，本能地缩成一团。毒液拨动着被子把他包了好几层。

埃迪不安地嘟囔了几句无意义的梦话，被汗打湿的碎发贴在他的额头上，他绷紧了身体肌肉，时不时因快感抽动一下。毒液看到了他们脑海里的情景，走廊，摄像机和其他人类，光线很亮——这是因为埃迪的脸正对着窗子。他拿着笔记本在提问，对面的人脸是模糊的，他难堪地夹着屁股里的震动棒，谨慎地腾出一只手去摸自己的裤子有没有湿。错误的语序和奇怪的话题被拆分成了无数零碎的单词，埃迪握着笔艰难地记下，却找不到关键。

共生体勾住按摩棒的底端轻慢地往外抽离，完全拿出来后，男人的后穴涌出了一大股黏糊糊的透明液。脑海里的景象还在继续，他梦到自己的裤子被突然喷发的液体浸透，他慌乱地后退着捂住自己的臀部，但人们还是发现了，许多张五官不清晰的脸摆出嘲讽的表情，他们向他逼近，发出残忍的笑声，Omega，哦，Omega。

他们的心跳即刻加快，呼吸不畅，惊惧惶恐的情绪即将淹没他们。

**醒醒！埃迪。**

在它彻底演变成一个噩梦之前，毒液将他的宿主叫醒。埃迪猛地睁开双眼，发现自己是在床上后疑惑地坐了起来，他揉着眼睛，使劲地晃了晃脑袋，可能是在确认刚才听到的声音是不是梦的一部分。他们的嗓子很渴，埃迪随便套了件上衣就光着屁股走到厨房接了杯水灌下去。

**埃迪。**

他又叫了一声。他的宿主吓得没拿住水杯，共生体飞快地接稳它重新放回桌上。埃迪像见鬼了一样盯着凭空伸出来的黑色共生体，忽然伸手抓了上来。

“我以为你……！”埃迪的掌心热得快烫到他了，不过他没有躲开，任由他的人类握住一部分的他，“所以你——你没事？”

心脏猛击他们的胸腔，过快的频率让共生体感到一阵奇特的酥麻。失而复得的狂喜在他们的体内流窜，埃迪的大脑里塞满了许多具体的疑问，毒液能看到那些话，但他的宿主一句都没问，他只是拉着他，攥得很紧，他憔悴的眉眼舒展开来，柔和的笑意把他的眼睛变得弯弯的。毒液也浑身舒服，埃迪开心，他就开心。

**我痊愈了。你想得没错，埃迪，我一直在你体内。**

埃迪松开他，挠了挠脸颊，他的脑内浮出一些难以开口的忧虑。毒液让自己浮动在人类的皮肤上，几股黑色的喷泉缓慢地升到空中凝聚出他的头部。他贴近他的宿主，一一回答他想过的几个问题：“是的，都看到了，学到了一些新东西，埃迪。我可以满足我们的身体需求。随时。”

“我们能先不讨论这个吗？”埃迪的耳根涨红了，考虑到他的共生体把一切都看在眼里，他现在有点无地自容。

“当然，我们可以谈别的。”一部分的毒液在空中游动着，他朝埃迪光裸的下体看了一眼，而他的人类急匆匆地伸手挡住，随手抓过一条内裤就穿进去。

埃迪焦急地抓着头发，视线慢慢地落在共生体白色的眼睛上。男人尝试着伸手抚摸他狰狞的脸庞，最初只是两根手指的轻触，他渐渐止住自己紧张的颤抖，让温暖的手掌落定在共生体的脑袋上。

“嗯……毒液？”他捧着他的脑袋，声音沙哑又温柔，“只是想说，我很高兴看到你还在。”

这句话让共生体想要融化。

04

埃迪在他伙伴的热心帮助下顺利熬过了发情期，没有比这更怪异的事了。但毒液看起来毫不在意，他对埃迪的心理状态表现出了极大的困惑。埃迪暂时不太想去解释这些复杂的感受，于是他先解释了新得到的工作，以及最近要做的调查与采访。他在长时间的耐心劝说后终于得到毒液的保证——绝不妨碍他的工作。

在开始笔头记录之前，埃迪首先整理了一遍生命基金会与德雷克的信息，毒液也能帮上一些忙。但除此之外，他的外星小朋友总是有数不清的问题，在空闲的时候无止境地烦着埃迪。

**你想追回安妮吗？**

当他第五次无意之间想起她时，共生体问。这种被戳穿的感觉糟透了。实际上他也不是那么的受不了她离开他，只是……他们在一起很久了，一件小事就能让他回想起以前，至少在短时间内要忘记她是不可能的。

他不认为自己还有机会挽回她。就像她说的，他固执得无药可救，从来只考虑自己。他搞砸过一些事，她都原谅了他。但是现在，她彻底对他失望了。

“而且……丹看起来是个挺好的人。”

共生体似乎搞不懂这些话之间有什么联系，他思考了几秒钟，在埃迪的颈后钻出一个脑袋咕噜噜地游来游去，最后搭在他的肩膀上说：“安妮还爱你。我进入过她的大脑。”

埃迪屏住了呼吸：“真的？你确定那不是Omega对Alpha的性吸引力？”他可没忘他那时在发情期。

“什么是Omega对Alpha的性吸引力？”毒液原封不动地重复了一遍他的话，听起来有点傻。

“呃……简单来说就是基于性的热情和冲动，信息素会让Alpha在这段时间内产生一些错觉。”埃迪拿着笔在草稿纸上画线条，共生体立刻凑了过来，“但爱是长久的，不会因为发情期结束而消失。”

性与爱的教学示意图就画在生命基金会事件的思维导图上面，他的外星小朋友像个高度近视患者那样盯了好一会儿，才稍有不耐烦地低声说：“好吧。随你怎么说。”

埃迪有点想笑：“对你来说太难了？”

“太难了。”毒液坦然承认，“我要怎么分辨？”

“那，试着说说你都看到了什么？别说得太具体！只说那些让你认为……你知道的……她还爱我的想法。”埃迪觉得自己这样很狡猾——利用毒液偷窥安妮的大脑。他有些羞愧地用拇指抹了抹鼻尖。

“我们那时只能看到你，埃迪，只有你的身上有颜色。”共生体回到他的肩膀上，对着他的耳朵低语，“我们想亲吻你，撕碎你的衣服，进入你，弄伤你，联结……”

“停！”埃迪大叫一声堵上了耳朵，“别再说了。”

“为什么？”他的伙伴无辜地问。

“你觉得这是爱的表现？”

“这不是？”

连续的反问搞得埃迪烦躁起来，他把愚蠢的图画从纸上划去，黑色墨水丑陋地糊成一团挡住字迹，笔尖戳破了纸张。“她已经不爱我了。谈话结束。”

“不准结束。”毒液伸出一只黑色小手拍桌子。

“结束！我要开始工作了。你说过不能烦我。”埃迪转过头跟他对视。

“我可以证明——”大量粘稠的黑水滚动着浮上他的皮肤，肩部的流体实化成了毒液强壮的手臂，他从埃迪体内分离出庞大的身躯，黏连的液体像拉丝的芝士。他俯下身来，几乎挡住了全部的光，“当时‘我们’的想法。”

埃迪是头一回这么看着毒液，前几次都是他们一起面对其他人。他笼罩在他上方的压迫感太强了，即使他有自信共生体绝不会伤害他，这样看着对方仍让埃迪本能地往后瑟缩了一下。

“你不用这样做的。现在，快进来，”埃迪拍拍自己的肚子，露出一个友好又僵硬的笑容，“让我们继续工作好吗？”

“讨厌工作。”毒液眯起了眼部，埃迪的臂膀被握在他巨大的手掌里，接着他贴到埃迪的脸前，吻了他。

这是他们的第二个吻，失去安妮的掌控，共生体吻得粗暴又毫无章法，他的口水滴滴答答地弄湿了埃迪的裤裆，舌头顶得他差点干呕，他不住地别开头试图躲开狂乱的攻击，脸颊涨得通红。

“所以你是要重现一遍？”好不容易被松开，埃迪咳嗽了几声，丰满的嘴唇泛着水光。

“是的。你会知道我们想要做的。”湿漉漉的舌头伸进埃迪的T恤里舔着他的乳头，内裤里浮出胶状质感的黑液吞下他的性器。就算埃迪现在没心情和他的共生体乱搞，对方也能以最快的速度挑起他的性欲。不到三天，他的身体已经很习惯被毒液操开了，但那是因为Omega的情潮！他至少还能把借口推给该死的发情期。

现在就有些尴尬了。

他的阴茎被潮湿紧致的小空间卖劲地吮吸，共生体变出的球状物质在他的前列腺上来回碾压，他坚持不了太久就射了。屁股渗出的液体已经打湿了裤子，热乎乎地在座椅上形成一小片水蒸气，他不自觉地扭动着腰臀，毒液尖利的爪子从他的脖颈上一直划到腹部，带出浅浅的血珠又迅速愈合，他挑开他的上衣，布料卷到胸口以上，数不清的小触须在嘬他的乳晕。埃迪忍不住哼声，他咬紧嘴唇闭上眼，假装自己还处于头脑不清晰的情热之中，这样他理智上就能好受一点。

毒液似乎是轻轻笑了一下，埃迪睁开一只眼偷瞥他，对方的手掌立刻绕过他的大腿根扒下裤子，然后轻松地举高了他。

“哇哦等等！”埃迪下意识地用双手抓住他的共生体以保持平衡，他的声音小得快听不见了，“就不能坐着干吗……”

“说过了是在重现。”毒液的手掌滑落到埃迪的腰轻轻握住，从下臂伸出了几条触手探进了人类的肛门。

他简直就是被他托在手里操弄。共生体专注地观察着他的反应，像是在研究他的人类。那个吸他阴茎的小玩意一刻不停地服务着他，比世界上任何口交都好，但埃迪真的不能再被弄射了，他的蛋蛋都快没存货了。更糟的是几条触须无规律地乱碰他的内壁，摸不清节奏的侵犯让他控制不住嘴里的叫喊。被这么操了一会儿后埃迪的意识有点被放空了，他的下体渗出更多的水，响亮的水声几乎是一种噪音。他听着卷须进出他后穴和液体滴在地板上的声音射精了，他的背绷得很直，稀薄的精液很快又被吞入，更多黑色小嘴吸奶似的争抢着他的乳头，埃迪的眼前全是频闪的强光。

又一次用后面高潮的时候，毒液松开了他，失重的惊惧感加长了性高潮，他摔进了一滩柔软的黑水里，他感觉到自己在不断地往下沉，髋部轻微抽搐着，体内分叉成好几股的触手仍在甜蜜地折磨着他，从他的深处挖出更多的粘液来。

他流了好多泪，只稍一眨眼就从眼眶里滑出去，他的黑色大怪物浸泡在他的眼泪里变成了晃动的波浪形，他是那么巨大，像是毒气与灾害浮在他的上空，但他一点也不害怕。因为埃迪知道自己绝不会从他这里受到任何伤害。

生殖腔被长时间的爱抚磨软了，那个通道为他的外星小野兽敞开，触须们慢慢退出入口消失了，取而代之的是毒液模拟人类变换出的黑色阴茎。光滑膨胀的龟头挤入了深红色的肉穴，用从未有人到达过的力度与速度操入了生殖腔，埃迪哑着嗓子啜泣。他的内部一定被操肿了，又酸又满，过激的快感麻痹了他的腹部。黑色稠液像血液与岩浆的结合，毒液身上挂下无数条液态锁链，绑住他的身体，溶解进入他的皮肤，没人可以将他们分离。

埃迪的身子临近顶点，小幅度痉挛着，深处又涌出一大股热液，他的共生体释放出黑色的结彻底撑开了他，与此同时还有许多小须柔和地轻抚他红肿的内壁。毒液凑近了打着颤的埃迪，他闻着人类泛红的颈部皮肤，露出了獠牙。

“你标记不了我的，傻蛋。”埃迪闪躲着，他的声音因还处于高潮而显得含糊不清，“别咬。疼。”

共生体停顿了片刻，凉凉的口水甩到埃迪的脸上，他半闭着眼，总觉得自己养了一只大狗。埃迪想调整躺姿，他的双腿大开了太久，一阵阵地发酸，但共生体变出来的性器还卡在他的内部，他收了两下腿就放弃了。正在这时，毒液毫无征兆地咬住了他的脖子，就像是一头野蛮的凶兽，他张大嘴的咆哮声把埃迪吓了一跳。

“老天！”最终只有几颗尖牙刺入了他的皮肤，但那依然很疼！温热的血液顺着小口子流了出来，立即被长长的舌头舔去。共生体暂时切断了他的痛觉，他啃在他的脖颈上轻缓地磨牙，饮着温热的血液，感觉不到疼痛之后埃迪只觉得又痒又热，他被细致地舔着，屁股里塞着的东西逐渐变小消失。困倦与疲惫把他的脑袋填得昏昏沉沉，无法思考任何事。

他突然读到了毒液的心情。

他的共生体模仿着人类的标记行为，试图唤起他们曾一起体会过的满足感，但他做不到。他只是一遍遍地轻咬着他的腺体，磨损它又极快地治愈它，液体张开黑色大网锁住埃迪的颈部，控制他的出血量，随时恢复伤口。没过多久，共生体就感到腻烦，他开始不屑于‘标记’，认为不管是什么样的行为都无法与他们之间的链接相比。

黑液在几秒之内治好埃迪的伤，共生体像一滩流动的沼泽慢慢下沉着淹没了埃迪，他覆住他裸露的皮肤，光滑的粘液绕在他摊开的手指之间缠紧，他像是被完整地拥抱着，他感到安全、信任与亲密无间。

“这就是我想做的。”共生体从他的胸口探出小脑袋，自信且无畏地宣布，“谁都比不了我们这样连接在一起，埃迪。你属于我。”

“你是对的，机灵鬼。”埃迪懒洋洋地说，他被操得散架了，但他没有什么要抱怨的。

毒液问：“现在同意我的看法吗？”

埃迪当然没有忘记共生体最开始说的是要证明他们的想法——他和安妮。他不太确定从哪一部分起变成了毒液自身想做的，不过他已经很好地表现出来了。他或许不太喜欢丹（对，讨厌的第一印象和核磁共振），但他对安妮没有恶意，他只是想让他开心，让他们和好。

共生体的思维纯粹简单，他还未学会人类的嫉妒情绪，也意识不到他做法上的矛盾性。他能做的只有模仿，学习，反复地宣布主权，像个幼稚又勇敢的小孩。

“同意什么？你觉得这些是安妮还爱我的体现？”他有些好奇共生体会怎么回答，还是想帮助他挽回安妮？

**你感受到爱了吗，埃迪？**

黑液倏地回落进来，只留了一部分跟毛毯似的盖住他的身体。他的语气听起来挺真切，埃迪张了张嘴巴，如实回答：“是的。”

他们陷入了短暂的沉默。埃迪等了一会儿都没有回应，他焦灼起来，后背蹿上了不安的热度，他问：“你还在吗？”

**在思考。**

这话还挺可爱的。埃迪没有直接问他在想什么，他弯曲五指回握住安静的黑液，就像在十指相扣。“喔。那你思考得怎么样？”

**需要一点帮助。埃迪，教我？**

埃迪的心跳变快了，他知道自己有所期待但又害怕真的听到什么。这些尚不清晰的，未被定义过的模糊情感一旦发生了就无法忽视，连他自己都还不明白该怎么处理。

“说实话，我不知道我能不能……”埃迪困难地组织着句子，共生体从他的掌心钻出一颗小脑袋，好奇地吐着舌头看他，埃迪用大拇指轻推他的下巴，眼底浮出笑意，“不过，没什么，不用担心，我猜我们可以一起搞懂。”

**那你先告诉我这是什么。**

共生体浮出他的身体，就像从湖底走了出来，他俯在他的身上，收起舌头和獠牙，模仿着在安妮大脑里看到过的举动，让那些细碎的亲吻落在男人的头发，额角，鼻尖，下巴，耳侧。他每一次停留的时间都很长，反而与记忆中的轻快感有所不同，他想问问这些都有什么含义。接着，埃迪的心率升高，血糖含量增高，他们的体内正在分泌一种激素。正是这些让他们有了一些古怪又美妙的感觉。

那颗鲜活的器官在人类的胸腔里跳动，震颤着共生体的细胞组织，激起一小片黑色水花。埃迪看着共生体歪过脑袋的模样——他一定也感受到了。那些共享的情绪正在他们的身体里鼓胀生长，像一个摇摇晃晃上升的气球，就快要从他们的嘴里飞出来。

他的共生体迷惑不解，他一定有很多问题想问，埃迪会教给他的，他首先要告诉他——

“这叫……心动。”埃迪撑起上身凑近毒液，鼻尖轻轻蹭过他的脸，他对上他非人类的白色眼睛，轻声问，“怎么样？能明白吗？”

毒液伸出舌头舔了一口男人的脸：“明白，埃迪。”他像一头被驯服的猛兽，甘愿妥协地安静下来，抵住宿主的额头微眯起眼睛。

“很好。”

这是个不错的开始。不需要太着急，没人会催促他们，每天讨论一点就足够。埃迪认为他们可以花很长的时间去了解这些。毕竟……他的共生体会一直和他在一起。

FIN


End file.
